The Emerald Pendant
by Beautifully Tragic Girl
Summary: She couldn't conceal her gasp as she saw what was in there; a white gold, chain necklace with an emerald pendant in the middle, "Fiyero..." HAPPY BIRTHDAY BANG YOU'RE DEAD! Rating For Stuff That Happens In The End. Be Warned.


**Disclaimer: Don't you see the DIS in disclaimer? **

**For Bang You're Dead. Happy Birthday! *Virtual cake comes your way*. This is for you. See I did remember your birthday. LOL. I hope you like it, because I don't. Sorry it's late, my computer kinda got a virus and crashed them rebooted itself again. Quite plotless. **

**The Emerald Necklace**

Elphaba Thropp always thought that her birthday was meant to go past uncelebrated. That was before she met Galinda Upland Of The Upper Uplands.

"Elphie, you birthday is one of the most superific, splendified days. There is no way in Oz or any other place for that matter that it will go uncelebrated again."

"Galinda, my birthday is nothing important. It just means I have one less year to live."

"Elphie," Galinda sighed overdramatically and dropped down onto the bed that Elphaba was currently residing on and trying to read, but did her friend care? No, "You make it sound so depressifying."

In a very Elphaba Thropp like way she rolled her eyes.

Galinda then had an epiphany or light bulb moment in plain English, she squealed with her high soprano too high for humans to endure, "I'm going to throw you the most superific, spectacularified party all of Shiz has ever seen."

"Galinda, I'd rather not, I mean, who wants to go to the artichoke's party?"

Galinda pouted and crossed her arms over her small chest, "Elphie, how many times have I told you not to degrade yourself?"

"And how many times have I told you not to call me Elphie?"

"That's not fair."

"Life's unfair Glinny get used to it."

Galinda let out an annoyed huff and blew I piece of astray hair away from her face, "I've told you not to call me Glinny."

"You have an annoyingly perky nickname for me; it's only fair that I return the favour."

"I guess..." Galinda pondered on though for a whole five seconds before reverting back to her annoying perky, bubbly personality, "But I have to throw you a party. It will be so amazifying. Can I pretty pleas throw you a party with pink sprinkles and pink chocolate chips and pink liquorish and—"

Elphaba covered her ears with the palms of her hands, "Oh oz! My ears are bleeding from hearing about so much pink!"

"But pretty please?" Galinda asked fluttering her eyelashes like a small child that wanted candy.

"No!"

"How about—"

"No!"

"What about—"

"No!"

"How about a small party with me of course, Boq, Nessa and Fiyero?" Galinda said quickly before she could be interrupted again.

Elphaba's mood perked up immediately at the sound of Fiyero's name. Ever since the incident with the Lion Cub she had being to have...inappropriate feelings for her best friend's boyfriend. She still hadn't figured out why he was immune to her magic and it was troubling her and she was also troubled by her growing attraction to him, but seeing him with Galinda just broke her heart, "I guess that could work, but it has to be only those three people though and only them."

"Elphie, there were four people on that list including me."

"I know, I just wanted to annoy you."

"Elphie!" Galinda stood in the middle of the room and had a temper tantrum that Elphaba sniggered at.

**XoxoX**

"Elphaba! Elphaba! Fae!" That got her attention.

"What do you want Fiyero?" Elphaba turned to see an azure-eyed boy staring back at her with his dark brown hair tousled, smiling that sexy half grin of his; running towards her and kissing her cheek. Elphaba's stomach involuntarily started to get the butterflies and her cheeks were becoming crimson from where he kissed her. _Oh sweet Oz, I have it bad. _

"Yes, Fiyero?" she forced a smile on her face, to avoid showing any emotion towards him that wasn't in the friendship category and showed attraction instead.

"Happy Birthday, Fae!" he exclaimed like a small child on Lurlinemas opening presents and discovering that it was exactly what they wanted.

She shuddered at the thought, "Does the whole of Oz know that it's my birthday now?" tilting her head up the ceiling; speaking to the Unnamed God more than Fiyero.

"Pardon, Fae?"

"Oh nothing, Yero." Unknown to her that she had just christened him with a new nickname, he had noticed, but didn't pull her up on it, besides he thought it was kind of...cute.

"So as I was saying. Happy..." gesturing for her to tell him her age, which is rude of a man to ask, but this is Fiyero we're talking about. He doesn't follow rules and regulations. He bends them.

"Twenty-Two," she mumbled, her eyes suddenly became fixated with the dirt spot on the ground.

"Happy twenty-second birthday," flashing her, his most charming smile, which she laughed at. Oh, how he lived and breathed to make sure every day she laughed and smiled, "can't wait till your party. Toodles Fae." Trotting off to his next class full of splendour and giddiness, just from her being there with him.

"See you at the party!" She called after him, but he'd already gone and sat next to Galinda in the cafeteria.

_Don't wish...don't start. Wishing only wounds the heart. There's a girl I know, he loves her so. I'm not that...girl._

_How could he ever pick me? _Elphaba asked herself.

**XoxoX**

"Elphie! It's time for opening presents!" Galinda squealed.

Galinda party effort had gone according to plan. Boq, Nessa and Fiyero had met them in their dorm room to celebrate Elphaba's birthday. They had somewhat decorated the room with streamers, balloons and confetti, which Elphaba was against completely, but according to Galinda it was an important part of the cultish social gathering that she called a birthday party. (A direct quote from Galinda Upland Of The Upper Uplands, Elphaba just added the cultish social gathering bit in.) Fiyero had ordered a cake from the bakery and because of his winning looks and charm he'd managed to get the bakery to deliver it...well that's what he'd told Galinda anyway. What he'd really done was pay the bakery extra to get it delivered to Shiz and paid even more to the bakery if they put green roses on the cake, but he didn't tell anyone that.

"Galinda, when you go that high, regular humans can't hear you," Elphaba said, completely exasperated from the party effort Galinda had gone to.

"Oh sorry Elphie, you know I'm you're bestest friend," sitting down next to her, her skirts releasing glitter over Elphaba, which she did not like one bit.

"Sure _Glinny_," making sure to over-emphasise the _Glinny _to annoy her.

"Elphie," she whined, "if you're gonna be that way, you get no present."

"I don't want a present."

"Fine then," letting out an annoyed huff, "No present for you then."

**One Minute Later **

"Elphie, I can't contain it anymore, here's your present," thrusting out a large box to Elphaba.

Elphaba took the box from her friend and carefully opened it, inside was a series of books she's been wanting for weeks, but couldn't find them in any book shop anywhere near Shiz. Tracing the covers of the books, she couldn't help, but smile, "Glinny how'd you ever manage to find these? I've been looking for them, but I can never seem to find them."

"Oh, momsie and popsicle found them for me. I'd paid for them of course."

"Thanks, Glinny," giving her friend a tight hug.

"I'm next," Nessa said, clearly annoyed that she was not getting attention.

"Okay, Nessie," Elphaba said as Boq wheeled her over, handing over to Elphaba a medium sized box tied neatly with a white ribbon.

Elphaba pulled at the ribbon and pulled the lid off, inside were a pair of black jewelled shoes, deeply touched by the affection her sister was giving her, "Nessie..."

"I felt bad about father giving me a present and not you."

"Thanks Nessie, I'm deeply touched," leaving the box on her bed and pulling her sister in for an embrace.

"I'm next," Boq said as he brought a relatively small bag over to Elphaba.

"Thanks," she opened the bag to reveal the book, _Magic: A Guide for the Simple Minded, Magic For Idiots _and_ Artichokes: Better Steamed Or Baked?_

Elphaba laughed at the presents, "Boq, you idiot, but I still love them. Thanks."

"No Problem Elphie, you might want to try page twenty-four later in all books."

"I'll see to it."

"My turn!" Fiyero exclaimed from the corner he was hiding in. He handed Elphaba the smallest box she'd got yet. He pecked her cheek, letting his lips linger for longer than necessary and she couldn't help, but get the butterflies in her stomach.

Elphaba silently thanked him and she opened the box. She couldn't conceal her gasp as she saw what was in there; a white gold, chain necklace with an emerald pendant in the middle, "Fiyero..."

"I was looking at the jewellery shop yesterday and it immediately said Elphaba. I hope you like it."

"I love it, thank you."

"That was very considerate of you Fiyero," Galinda said through clenched teeth. She wasn't jealous of Elphaba or anything, but Fiyero had kindly informed her that he'd forgotten her birthday and never got around to giving her a present.

"Thanks again, Yero."

_Yero? She gave him a nickname too? _Galinda thought.

"You're welcome, Fae."

_Fae? He gave her a nickname?_

"Help me put it on?" Elphaba asked, holding out the necklace via the chain on her index finger.

"My pleasure." Taking the necklace off her finger and clasping it around her neck.

She fiddled with the chain until it sat comfortable on her neck, "How's it look?" Suddenly getting self conscious.

"Perfect," _Just like you. _Their eyes locked and she looked in azure as he looked into dark chocolate and they felt as if they were the only ones in the room.

"Really?" she asked, her dark brown chocolate eyes looked as if they could light up the whole Emerald City.

"Yes."

"I'm never taking it off."

"Really?" he asked, shocked that she would do something like that.

She nodded and smiled her 100 watt smile at him. Something that he cherished with everyday if he could see it.

"Cake time!" Galinda yelled, in a haste to avoid it getting awkward in the room.

"Cake?" Elphaba asked, shocked that her friends had gone that fair to give her a birthday party.

"Yes, cake, I ordered it. I hope you like it, Fae."

"Thanks Yero."

The cake came out and Elphaba's eyes were immediately drawn to the green roses on the cake. It was a rectangular cake with frosting on all sides and in neat scrip it said, _Happy Birthday Fae. _

"Do you like it?" Fiyero asked, suddenly nervous for the answer she was going to give.

"I do, I think I'll remember this birthday for a long time." _Thanks for the necklace, thanks for the cake, thanks for everything, especially you. _

**XoxoX**

Years later when she was an illicit fugitive running through the Great Gillikin Forest with Fiyero, she stopped to catch her breath, she never expected him to start undoing the buttons on her dress and slid it off her body, leaving her only in her slip. It caught his eye. The necklace he'd given her for her twenty second birthday. He'd always remembered that she'd said she was going to never take it off, but he'd thought she'd never do it.

"You kept it," he whispered as his mouth descended on her collarbone.

"I did, never took it off," she started to run her fingers along his shirt of unclipped all the claps and buttons to reveal his chest, which she ran her fingertips along.

"Why?" kissing her neck as he did. His hot breaths making her shudder involuntarily.

"I...love you," she started to run her fingers through his hair.

"I was hoping you did, because I love you too," he slid her slip off, revealing the soft, tender emerald flesh of hers.

"Make love to me Fiyero," she begged.

"Your wish is my command," he kissed her lips softly.

"Really?" she asked, hiking her legs higher up his waist.

"For as long as you're mine, I love you my emerald beauty," he kissed her throat, just above where her necklace lay.

"I love you too, my sweet. Thanks for the necklace."

"You're welcome."

He'd made love to her that night. He'd done many things in his lifetime that were all pretty brainless, but the one thing he'd never done was make love to a woman. He'd had more sex than anyone in Oz, but before that night he'd never made love to someone. Compared to all those girls out there his Fae didn't even come close to any of them. Not even Galinda or Glinda. He felt complete with her, as did she. After they'd spent themselves, he lay with her on the soft earth under their clothes, their bodies' slick with sweat and covered by her thick wool cloak. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit his shoulder, murmuring 'I love you' before slipping to unconsciousness, but he stayed awake thinking. He twisted the necklace he'd given her years and couldn't help, but think about the beautiful woman that lay beneath the cloak with him.

"I love you, Fae," kissing his universe's forehead and falling into a deep sleep with her. Unknown to him that he was still clutching the necklace he'd got her years ago back at Shiz. His dreams filled by the, magic they'd made and how complete he'd felt with her. Unbeknownst to him that, that wasn't all they'd made that night.

**Happy Birthday Bang You're Dead!**


End file.
